What We Are
by DarkMgc
Summary: A sequel to Unexpected Company and Love Shun and Alice have been 'together' for while. Now they have to figure out were their relationship stands.


**I absolutely have no idea why I'm writing a sequel to this story. But I do hope that you all love it and feel free to check out my other junk. Well enjoy!**

A week had passed since Alice's arrival, she and shun had been unable to separate, most of the time. Mostly because shun never left her sight. No he wasn't being a stocker or anything; he just enjoyed Alice's company. She was so nice to talk to. He barely ever got into an argument with her or ever found her annoying, she way to…sweet. Right now he was sitting in the living room of Marucho's place having a cup of tea with him, Dan, and Runo. Mira and Julie had taken Alice on a little shopping spree.

"So Shun." Dan asked talking a sip of his drink "You and Alice kiss yet?'

Shun nearly choked on his tea "Excuse me?"

"Yeah have you?" Runo asked setting her cup on the table "You two are practically going out right? So you must have kissed her by now? How was it?"

"You two are insane, me and Alice don't…._do_those cheesy things."

"So you admit your…. _together_." Marucho said smirking.

"Well we've held hands but-'

"Ahhhh so cute. I always knew you to would eventually get together." Runo was smiling holding her cheeks as a small blush appeared. Her pupils had stars in them.

"Who said we were boyfriend and girlfriend?' Shun stood getting irritated

"Whoa whoa whoa dude."Dan said holding his hands up telling Shun to calm down."No one said anything about boyfriend girlfriend…..enleeeeees…"

"Shut up Dan!"

"You _are_ boyfriend girlfriend?" Runo smiled wildly.

"No!"

"Then why do you two go on dates?' Marucho asked

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?' Shun was panting after he yelled that, his chest heaving from all the anger. Usually he wasn't the type to lose his cool so easily but this was ridiculous. He sighed as he ran a hand through his long back length hair."I should go and pick up Alice , if you see Jackoor, Skytruss or Orbeium tell them I went out." With that he left the room.

**(WITH ALICE AND THE OTHERS)**

"Hey Alice?" Mira asked

"Yes?"

"What you would you call…..your _relationship _with Shun." Mira asked in a slight awkward tone.

""I do not follow." Alice looked down to hide her blush.

"You know….have you two uhhhhhh…kissed?"

Alice became as red as a tomato at the last word." Um..no? Why?"

"Hmm just checking."

Right now the two were waiting for Julie to come out of the dressing room to see her new dress she bought. Julie was of course taking her sweet little time. The orange heads were both starting the whole shopping thing was a bad idea, they had been sitting in their chairs for ten minutes now.

Mira turned to Alice with a small smile "I just thought…"

"Hm?"

"..that seeing you together all the time..that you two might be officially….dating."

Alice gasped."I-I'm not sure…"

"I know you have feeling for him and I know Shuns crazy about you too. And God knows you two are….more of the…. _shy_ type to do all those cheesy romantic things."

"Yes.."

"I mean no harm to get into your business but all I'm saying is you might want not stay in the friendship zone forever if you obviously like each other. Have a little back bone Alice, I know you can do it."

Alice put a fist to her heart "T-the thing is Mira, I –I want to tell him but…"

"Okay ladies, talk to me about these heals!" Julie said popping in showing off her new alfit."Uh hey, am I interrupting?"

"No no your fine Julie.' Mira stood as well as Alice "You look great. Glad ya bought it.'

"Indeed Julie." Alice smiled.

"Okay, let me get dressed so we can hit the food court!" Julie zoomed out just as Alice's smile faded.

"Alice, is there something you w3ant to talk about? Shun didn't hurt you did he?"

"Oh no no, I just remembered that I promised Kato that I'd bring him ingredients for dinner. Sorry gotta run." Alice grabbed her bags." Tell Julie thank you for the cloths.'

"Alright then!"Mira smiled waving as Alice ran off.

Alice had run off to the food and goods part of town. Her mind was in deep thought as she grabbed the things Kato needed and put them in her basket. She looked at her reflection in the bright red apple she held in her hand._ Is it possible that if I don't say something now…..Shun just might lose interest in me? Does he have interest in me?_ She sighed as she set the apple back with the others. _Shun…._

**(WITH SHUN)**

Shun was just thinking about the others words as he sat alone in the meditation room. He legs under his bottom his hands on his lap. The sky was yellow meaning the day was about to end. Around seven, he and Alice had planned to have a little night walk and possibly desert date. He stared at the clock, 5:30, he just had to wait for Alice's return. He sighed _We've been seeing each other for a while now…why am I all of a sudden nervous? Why won't my body move…why hasn't my heart stopped racing since out conversation with Dan and the others._ He placed a hand to his chest. _It's never felt like this before…not since the day Alice showed up…..Alice….is it possible…that I've __fallen __for you?"_ he then began to remember the moments they've spent together.

**FB**

"_Haha Shun I've told you I can't get this right! Haha!" Alice laughed as he tried to teach her a move his grandfather told him._

"_Don't say that I'll admit that I didn't get that move right the first time., but I kept trying….now" Shun got behind her and placed his hands at her sides" Match your heart beat the rhythm of your surroundings."_

_Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could feel Shuns heart beat on her back. She listened as it to the forest sang to her. Shun then began raising her arms in a slow motion, Alice followed his movements._

"_Now take in the energy your body collects, eyes on your target and BAM! Deflect his attack."_

"_Oooooh I see now. Thank you Shun I'll be sure to remember that if I ever get into a confertation." Alice smiled._

"_Hahah no problem." He smiled back._

"_Shun…?" she turned her head to look at him._

'_Yeah" He said looking into her chocolate eyes._

"_You can let go of my waist now."_

'_OH!" Shun let go and took a few steps back." Sorry, sorry." A blush ran down his cheeks_

"_Your fine, your fine hahaa!"_

**ANOTHER FB**

"_So what's for lunch?" Shun asked as they walked around town._

"_Oh! I know! Runo treated me to this really cool place the sells the most tasty fruit salads and smoothies."_

"_Okay then, fruits salad it is." _

_The two walked down to the place and took their seats. Alice was too busy eyeing the food on the menu, that she did not see the groups of boys eyeing her. Shun clenched his fist and growled slightly. Alice looked up._

"_Shun are you alright?'" Alice asked_

"_Yeah I'm fine." An idea popped into his head."Say Alice, mind if I sit next to you. The suns beaming on my eyes here."_

"_Sure, why not?" Alice scooted a little to make room for the ninja teen. Shun sat smack dab next to her and stole a peak at the stocker boys. Half of them had a disappointed look on their faces, the others who were obviously haters growled and glared at Shun. Everyone knew that the legendary Shun Kazami of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers was not someone to mess with in battle or in general. Shun glared at them back, slightly slamming his hand on the table but what he didn't know was that his right hand was now touching Alice's hand. Alice blushed tremdously as did Shun once he looked down. They looked away from each other the whole meal. But neither of them had no intention of removing their hand from the other for the rest of the night._

**END OF FB'S**

_Now it seems so natural….so…what are we now?" _

"Shun?" the door opened

"Shun turned around to find Mira" Alice is down stairs waiting for you."

"Oh yeah? Tell her I'll be right down after I wash up, I'm covered in sweat at the moment."

"Okay." Mira nodded she closed the door half way." Shun?"

"Hm?"

"If…if you really do love Alice….you'd do something about it." With that she closed the door and left.

**(LATER)**

"Alice?" Shun asked as the two walked around town, beautiful lights shined due to it being night time and small celebrations, the stars being an awesome touch to the mood.

"Yes?"

"Um…how? …what? ..I uh…..Okay this is weird." Shun smacked his forehead.

"Shun what is it?" Alice smiled to give him comfort." Why don't we sit down."Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him to a nearby bench.

"What's the matter?'

"I well I …i-it's hard to explain."Shun crossed his arms. Alice could tell he had a more of a disappointed look on his face.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Alice then looked worried.

"No! Not you, it's just…"Shun sighed irritated

Alice sighed as well sinking down into her seat. A moment had passed before Alice spoke "Sh-Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"This night sound a bit weird but…what am I to you?"

Shun felt as if someone actually smacked a hammer on his chest and nailed him to the wall. "Huh?"

"What I guess I mean to say is …..what are we?"

"I-I don't know…that's pretty much what I wanted to ask you." Shun looked up at her.

"Oh…..Shun I –"

"Alice tell me….." Shun looked at the sky his Bang covering his eyes "How do you feel about me?"

"Ah" Alice blushed and looked down "Before….i didn't even really talk to you as much…sure I was hurt when I thought you didn't trust me when you found out I was Masquerade…But now that I've gotten closer to you these past few days I feel like you're someone I should of met a long time ago. I love talking to you, I love your personality, I love….._you_ for who you are. "Alice exhaled " I'm glad I got the chance to tell you this Shun. And I don't want to regret telling you Shun." She looked down a few tears can to her eyes.

"You don't have to Alice!" Shun took her hands. He used the palm of his gloved hand to wipe her tears.

"Huh?"

"Listen, I know I don't show it that much but…I really _care_ about you Alice. I never knew that I would _ever_…..be this….with you and ….Alice I…."

"You don't have to say it Shun." Alice said with a sympathetic smile "I know what you mean." Alice then laid her head on his left shoulder." That's all I need to know..that you feel the same way."

"Alice…."

"Hmm?" Alice looked up at him. She did not expect for him to cup her left cheek with his right hand, lift her head up and place his lips gently on hers.

The kiss was awkward; Alice could tell that it was both their first kiss. But soon they memorized each other's touch of the lips and enjoyed it under the starlight. Unfortunately that little thing called air butted in. Alice looked into his ember eyes as he looked into her chocolate ones. Shun took her hand and got her to rise as he did and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her right shoulder.

"Shun….."

"Alice?"

"Hm?" She pulled away arms length.

"Does….does this mean…"

"Shhh." She placed a finger to his lips."We don't have to say it out loud to tell what we are Shun. Were just…_us."_

"Haha." Shun put on his considered a smile smirk as he held her tighter "Yeah…. just us…"

**THUMBS UP IF YOU EVER HAVE THAT…..FLUFFY FEELING IN YOUR STOMACH WHEN YOU RIGHT ROMANCE SCENES. ANYWAY I HOPED YOU LIKE THE SEQUEL, REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS IF YA WANT. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT.**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN**

**REESES PIECES YO!**


End file.
